Some people never find the one I just lucked out
by AmandaLynnEvans17
Summary: Copper Winston has been a part of the Shepherd gang for months while Dallas is in the cooler. What happens when Dallas gets out and someone from her past comes back expecting the Copper he left, has Copper changed for the worst? Give it a chance :
1. Chapter 1

Some people never find the one; I just lucked out and found two

_I walked down the brightly lit street kicking any rocks that came into my path. I glanced up as I passed familiar house. I moved closer to the chain linked fence and let my fingers run along its rough holes. "Hey." I heard a deep voice call out. I turned around quickly fearing the worst, but what I saw behind me was far worse. I felt my chest tighten and forced in a deep breath. He smiled at me but his smile turned to confusion when I didn't smile back. "Copper what happened when I left?" He asked, stepping closer to me. I didn't step back that would mean fear, which I lost that feeling along time ago. He walked closer so that now we stood a breath away from each other, looking into each other's eyes. _

"_Nothing, Bobby don't worry about it." I said, forcing a smile. He didn't smile back but raised his hand to my face tracing a deep scar that went from my left check bone to the corner of my mouth in a perfect straight line. He shook his head and pulled me into a hug._

I woke up to banging on the door down stairs, I threw my white blanket off me and stood up walking out of my bedroom, pulling on a white t-shirt as I walked to the door. I opened it without asking who was there, ignoring my brother's biggest rule, I hardly follow his rules anymore. "Tim what are you doing here this early", I asked as he pushed past me and went into my living room. I closed the door after making sure no one followed him.

"Get dressed Copper we have a fight at noon with socs." He stated. "And it's not early it's almost 11 30." I went to my room and laughed quietly as I heard him come up stairs behind me. I fell forward slightly when Tim's hand slapped my ass pushing me forward.

"Tim." I gasped turning around. He only smirked and wrapped his arms around my waist. I titled my head up, knowing he wanted a kiss. His lips pushed down on mine hard, his cold lip ring pressed against my warm lips sending shivers down to my spine. I backed out of his arms and walked the rest of the way to my bedroom without turning around. I walked into my room and went over to my closet pulling out ripped blue jeans and a white flannel shirt with a black tank top under it, both shirts stopped just above my naval exposing my dangling belly ring. I slipped my black and white studded belt around me and clipping in the front of my jeans keeping them from slipping over my curvy hips. I walked in to the bathroom across the hall, I threw my long red hair into a high bun and didn't bother putting makeup on. My gray white eyes stared back at me, I looked at my scars on my face and then down at the scars on my hands, sighing I turned the light off unable to keep looking at myself any longer. I went back into my bedroom and found Tim sitting on my bed waiting for me.

"Ready" he asked holding out his hand to me.

"Yeah" I said taking his hand and leading him out of the house not bothering to lock the door behind me. "So where is this fight going to happen?"

"At the lot the Curtis gang said we could use it whenever we needed it." He answered as if it was the most common thing ever, which definitely wasn't something normal. Tim's gang, which is the Shepherds gang, and the Curtis gang even though we don't fight them we aren't buddy, buddy. Well at least they never were, unlike me. I used to be really close to Darry, Soda, Pony, Steve, Two bit and Johnny. My older brother Dallas is still really good friends with them but he's in jail right now and won't be out for a couple months. And when he gets out he'll be in for the shock of his life. "Hey are you all right baby?" Tim asked me when we made our way to the lot.

"Yeah bay just thinking." I answered forcing a smile. He didn't see anything wrong and he focused at the task at hand. The socs were already there when we walked up. We were the last ones there like always. "Can't start with out the best." I muttered before running at a big socs wearing a red and coffee colored flannel jacket. I caught him around the neck and brought his face down to my level and lifted my knee sharply kneeing him in the face a few times until he passed out. I dropped him to the ground and stepped over him feeling everyone's eyes staring at me. I was the youngest here 17 and the only girl and I and everyone else knew I was one of the best fighters around. I gazed back at them and then screamed "fight" and ran at another guy who was shorter closer to my height. I jumped up and kicked him in the chest sending him flying back. I laughed as I heard him fall heavily to the ground. I looked around for Tim but couldn't see him. I felt all the air escape from my lungs as I hit the ground. I wiggled off my side and onto my back looking into black soulless eyes. He grinned at me and slapped me across the mouth. Ow I said in my head and tasted blood. I smiled back showing my bloody teeth and elbowed him in the nose. Blood pored out of it spraying both of us. "Ewe" I said pushing him off me. I stood up and looked around seeing mostly socs on the ground. Not many were willing to fight me after seeing what I did to the others. I a stepped onto some guys chest and rolled my eyes when his face turned red. "Please kitty I'm not that heavy" I laughed stepping off him. I gasped in pain when I felt a knife being pushed into my left arm. I knew better than to rip my arm away that would just cause more pain, I stepped on whose ever was sticking a knife in and kicked in his knee in. The knife fell out and I backed away. I glanced down at my arm and saw a lot of blood, which was the last thing I saw before the ground rushed up to meet me.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to pitch blackness. I don't remember how I got here I thought as I waited for the world to stop spinning. I looked around and saw some of my clothes on the floor and then noticed I was in my room. Tim must have brought me home I thought tiredly. I wonder why he didn't stick around. Oh wow I thought as my face heated up. How embarrassing to pass out in the middle of a fight. I pushed my blanket off me and walked down stairs to the living room to get my phone. I stopped dead when I heard the T.V on softly. I tip toed to the bottom of the stairs and peered out from behind the wall. "Copper I can see you in the T.V" Someone muttered from the chair facing the T.V.

"Well gee Bobby I didn't exactly invite you in." I said placing my hands on my hips and found no clothing there. I looked down and saw I was only in my red and black bra and matching boy shorts. I blushed deeply but didn't move from my spot next to the stairs. I walked over to the couch and sat down staring at Bobby. He didn't look back at me but watched Pit bulls and Paroles my favorite show. He hasn't shaved in a while and he was now sporting a chin strap. His black hair curled slightly over the collar black shirt he was wearing. His bright blue eyes stood out against the dark circles under them. "Been working out?" I asked noticing his muscles flexing every time he moved slightly.

"Yeah I've had a lot of time on my hands." He answered finally looking back at me. His eyes narrowed slightly. "What happened? What happened with wha-?"

"Mother fucker!" I screamed as he grabbed my left arm. "I asked what happened." He said.

"Bobby I don't understand why you give a fuck." I snapped back yanking my arm away. "Copper, it's because I care that's all and now tell me what happened."

"You left for 4 years, Bobby, you said you would be back you lied and I got into a fight so stop asking!" I yelled the last part in his face.

"You know why I didn't come back, I couldn't but I never stopped thinking about you. Now let me see you're arm."

"Fine." I said. He grabbed my arm twisting it to look at the 9 inch cut in my arm. "It's not that bad."

"You need stitches." He said ignoring me. "No I really don't." I protested.

"Yes you do and I'm bringing you to the hospital."

"You know, what makes you think you can walk back into my life and act like nothing ever happened?" "

Because Copper I told Dallas that I would watch after you and I'm doing it."

"When did you see Dal?" I asked all anger gone from my mind.

"We shared the same cell a few weeks ago and I told him I was coming this way and he told me when he was getting out."

"When?" I asked.

"Tomorrow." He said. Without thinking I pulled Bobby to me and hugged him tightly. He tensed up but then relaxed his cold hands sliding to the small of my back. I pulled away but he didn't let go. I looked up into his eyes and felt my self leaning closer. He sighed, his hands gripping my sides. I looked away breaking the spell.

"I'm not getting stitches." I whispered.

"I knew you wouldn't." He answered laughter in his voice.

"I think I'm going to get dressed." I said looking at the clock and seeing it was seven in the morning. I slept for almost a full day, and I felt great. I walked back upstairs knowing Bobby was watching me walk. I fell against the wall as soon as I got into my room. My arm really heart but I'm not getting stitches, I have before and they hurt like hell. I pulled on a blue long sleeve shirt and black sweat pants, as I pulled them on I tried not to think that they were Tim's. I walked back downstairs and smiled. Bobby was sleeping on the couch peacefully. The door bell rang. "Shit" I swore softly watching as Bobby turned over in his sleep. I tip toed to the front door and opened it. "Leah!" I yelled and hugged her tightly. She was the only Curtis I kept in touch with over the past few years. She hugged me back and looked me up and down raising an eyebrow. "What?"

"You have you're sex hair on what happened?" She asked.

"Nothing, Aliyah but Bobby's back." Her eyes widened and her mouth opened a little bit.

"When?" She asked stepping closer? "Yesterday." I said.

"Is he in the house?"

"Yup he's sleeping."  
>"Oh and I heard, Miss Copper, you got in a fight and got stabbed let me see." I sighed pulling my arm out of the sleeve. I showered the cut, happy that it stopped bleeding. "That's not to bad you won't need stitches."<p>

"I know right Bobby was all like you need stitches but I know you won't go."

"Sounds just like dear old Bobby."

"For real and guess what?" I asked.

"What?" She asked.

"Dallas is getting out tomorrow." I said.

"How?" She asked.

"Come in we'll have some coffee in the kitchen." I said grabbing her by the arm and dragging her through the house quietly. I pulled our chairs out as she started the coffee. "Yeah Bobby told me that he shared a cell with Dal and he said he was getting out! I can't wait till I see him!" I said happily.

"I know it's been what 10 months?"

"No it's been 11 months." I said.

"Oh he must be getting out for good behavior."

"You know it figures that he's the one who behaves in jail but not out here. He makes no sense." I said.

"COPPER, ALIYAH shut up!" Bobby yelled from the living room. I flinched.

"Come on Lea let's go over to you're house. Fuck the coffee." We headed out the back door and around the house.

"Far walk huh?" She asked as we walked across the street to the house she shares with her brothers and pretty much the whole gang. She went into the house and I followed in after her. "Hey, Copper you k now everyone." She said sitting on the floor. Wow the whole gangs here. I looked around seeing Darry cooking in the kitchen. Two bit and Steve were playing cards. Pony was probably in his room. Johnny was sitting on the couch watching "I love Lucy". I sat on the couch just in time for someone to walk out of the bathroom. I looked up and saw a shirtless soda standing across from me in just a towel. "Hey Soda long time no see." I said with a smile.

"No, I seen you a lot hanging around with Shepard and his shady crew." He said coldly.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

I would like to thank everyone that has been reading my story. It means a lot to me. Disclaimer: I don't not own the outsiders, S.E. Hinton does. Also I did not write Aliyah's point of view. That portion of the story belongs to my friend Emily aka ilovedallaswinston14. She has a Dallas story if you're interested in that. Anyways, read and don't be shy to review!

Amanda.

"Soda what do you mean by that?" I asked, confused.

"Nothing, Copper, I'm just saying that you've been acting different." He said with a shrug. "How have I been acting different?" I demanded.

"Nothing but it's good to see you." He said leaning down and pecking me on the cheek. I sighed, rolling my eyes. Soda and I might have been best friends a few years ago, but now it's like we hardly know each other, I sat down on the couch next to Johnny.

"So what are you watching?" I asked.

"Scooby Doo." He answered not looking up from the T.V., I laughed.

"Guy's breakfast is almost done." A deep voice from the kitchen yelled. I jumped up and over the couch.

"DARRY!" I screamed running into the kitchen. He turned around in surprise and was barley able to lift his arms up to catch me in time. He caught me around the waist and spun me around. "Darry put me down I hate heights." I said.

"You never used to."

"Well I do now and you're a lot taller now!" He laughed bending down and setting my feet on the cold wooden floor. "Thank you." I said grabbing onto his arm for extra support.

"Well do you want to come with us to the Dingo I kind of ran out of food?" He said jerking his thumb over his shoulder to the empty pans. I laughed, and knew the boys had already eaten all the food Dar was cooking. "Yeah who else is going?" I asked.

"Uh Aliyah, Soda, Two Bit, Steve, Pony, Johnny and me." He said with a shrug. Sounds fun, I guess I can drag myself out of the house.

"Everyone ready?" I asked walking away from Darry and into the living room. Aliyah changed into black jeans and a white t-shirt. Her blonde hair was in a high bun and random curls poked out in some spots. I glanced down at my rosary and brought my hand to the cross and tightened hard it, l I brought it to my lips and kissed it softly.

"Come on Killer." Steve said grabbing my arm. While I was in my own little world most of the gang had already walked out the door.

"Don't touch me, you're grimy." I said pulling my arm back. I walked out into the bright sunlight and looked across the street to a site I thought I would never see in my life. Dallas and Bobby were sitting side by side on the concrete steeps both smoking a cigarette.

"DALLAS!" I heard Aliyah yell. I laughed loudly as she ran across the street and tackled him in a hug. I noticed that everyone had started to cross the street. I followed them the last one to cross the street.

"Dally." I said walking over to him and Leah who was still on his lap. He smiled at me but then frowned, and I knew he saw the recent scar on my face. I gasped as he grabbed the inside of my wrist and bent it so the inside was pointing out.

"What the fuck is that?" He demanded.

"Nothing." I said, trying to hide the new tattoo I recently got. I have four tattoos, the newest one is the Shepard Gang symbol which was an S and a G interlocked and the colors black silver and red. I have stars tracing a scar behind my ear. The colors were red silver green and blue. A midnight black snake wrapped around a blood red rose and a emerald green steam the snake has lime green eyes for my ex boyfriend Tyrell. "Dal its nothing."

"It's not, nothing Copper Lynn Winston."

"How the fuck should you know you weren't with me when I got my tattoos, you were in the cooler."

"Dally calm down." Leah said rubbing his arm. "Come on Dally." She said standing up and pulling him up with her. "Bobby, do you want to come to the dingo with us?"

"Sure." He said throwing his cigarette down and stepping on it. I tensed up when he threw his arm around my shoulders. I laughed it off and walked in step with him.

"You ever been here?" I asked as we walked into the dingo.

"Yeah I've been here a few times before." He said.

"Let's go to the back booth." Darry said looking back over his shoulder at us.

"Ok." I said stepping forward and following behind him. I slid into the booth in-between Pony and Soda and across from Steve and Darry Bobby on the outer edge on the opposite side of me. I sent him a look and smiled. I sighed when we all finished eating. Bobby smiled and lit up a cigarette while still sitting at the table. "Bobby Michael Mercer put that cancer stick out." I said glaring across the table at him. He sighed and crushed it out on the table. I glanced out the window and saw it was already late afternoon. We spent all day walking around town before we got to the dingo. "Wow." I said shaking my head at how the day just flew by.

"Are you ready?" Darry asked me.

"Yeah I'm stuffed is everyone else done." I asked looking around the table. Steve was sleeping on Sodas shoulder. "I take that as is sign to go home." I said laughing. Soda blushed pink and shook Steve. Steve woke up and looked around embarrassed. It's just how close they really were they didn't mean it in a gay way. Steve still has his 2-year girl friend Amber. She was sweet but not that bright. She was a blonde and has brown eyes and she has nothing in between. I stood up in the booth and slid out. Bobby held out his hand to me. I grabbed it and felt his warmth spread into my hand warming me. He pulled me to my feet easily. He bent down to my height and whispered in my ear.

"Killer." He said his breath hot on my cold ears. I pushed him away but he caught my wrist and pulled me to him staring down at me. I laughed and let him wrap his arm around my waist. "So do you really want to go back to their house?" Bobby asked me as we stepped out of the dingo and into colder air.

"Well what should we do?"

"Do you feel like going to bucks, it's been forever since we've been to a party?" He suggested.

"Sure why not." I said letting him drag me toward Bucks. I didn't bother to say bye to the others. The walk to Bucks wasn't far. But it was a long enough to make me cold. When we got to Bucks the party was already in full swing, bodies were grinding against each other girls were spilling drinks on whoever got in their way.  
>"Want a drink?" Bobby asked yelling in my ear. I nodded and scanned the room making sure Tim wasn't around. He hangs out here a lot even without me. I spotted Bobby with two drinks in his hand. My mouth dropped open as a dark brown haired girl walked up to him and touched his chest smiling at him. I could kind of hear them.<p>

"Hey, Bobby, where you been I haven't seen you in grip." She said sweetly. He smiled and handed her a drink. "Thank you, hunny." She said smiling.

"So Jenna you looking fine." She giggled, and leaned up pressing her lips to his. I felt tears start to build up, I blinked them away and walked past them ignoring him calling my name. I pushed past him and walked up to the bar.

"Vodka on the rocks." I said to buck.

"Rough day Copper?" He asked.

"Nah just a rough time." I said grabbing my drink and turning around.

"Why are you alone?" I heard a deep voice ask me. I turned around and stared up into black eyes.

"Well I'm not alone anymore." I said as the vodka started to go to my head. "So what's you name stranger?" I asked grinning.

"Jarred and you?" He said

"Copper." I yelled.

"Well copper you're very pretty." He said smiling.

"Yeah, like I haven't heard that before."

"Well, have you heard this before; do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Nope but I believe in lust at first sight."

"Well, then sweetheart I'm in lust with you."

"Oh yeah and what you gonna do about it?"

"This." He said leaning down and pressing his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulling him closer to me. His hands pushed my shirt up and his hand snaked up to my bra. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. His hands slid down to my ass pulling my against him.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I heard someone yell. I felt someone grabbing my around my waist pulling me from him. I slammed my elbow into someone's face.

Aliyah's point of view…

"Dallas." I moaned. He nipped and sucked on my sweet spot instantly turning me on. I felt him smile into my neck. I ran my hands down his chest and stopped at his belt buckle. I looked into his ice blue eyes with a lustful look in my eyes. "You know we shouldn't be doing this." I muttered.

"Who's here to stop you?" He asked his voice deeper than usual.

"I don't know, my conscience?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Come on, Aliyah. I just got out of the cooler and this is how you welcome me back?" He asked.

"It isn't my job to welcome you back. It would be you're girlfriend's job to welcome you home." I said.

"Well, does it look like I have a girlfriend?" He asked.

"I wouldn't know." I said.

"You seemed real happy to welcome me home earlier today." He snapped.

"Stop it Dally, you know I love you but you're not fit to be in a relationship with me." I said.

"Have I ever treated you wrong?" He demanded.

"I didn't say you've ever treated me wrong but I've seen those poor brokenhearted girls that leave here crying their hearts out and honestly I don't want to be one of them." I said.

"Then fuck you, Aliyah. I don't need you. I can easily go downstairs and pick up a broad and fuck her and have nothing attached. I knew it was a mistake asking you to come up here with me. All you are is a dramatic little bitch and I don't need that with you. You don't want to fuck me then fine, don't. Just get out." He said harshly.

"Fine, I'll leave but I hope someday that you'll realize that I said no for a good reason. I think it's better for both of us to just remain friends." I said, tears welling up in my eyes. I walked out of his room with my tears flowing freely now. Dallas, you sure are something else. I can't believe that he would treat me like that. We've known each other for years and he just kind of threw our relationship away. I walked down the stairs and outside and collapsed on the steps. I cried for a while, I didn't know I was so surprised that Dallas hurt me. He hurts everyone else with no problem so why should I be different? I thought. I don't want to deal with him anymore but I know that I'm just as gullible as any other girl with him. He knows how to turn on his charm and it will work on me with no doubt. I'm no special case when it comes to Dallas. Dallas is a heartbreaker and that's all he will ever be.


	4. Chapter 4

I spun around twisting who's ever had grabbed me. I looked up and sighed dropping Bobby's arm. "What the fuck are you thinking?" I asked yelling at him.

"I turn around for two minutes and you're already kissing another hood." He said infuriated.

"Yes, Bobby, because I fucking love playing games with all the guys I like!"

"I know I'm one of them." I fell silent. "Well you show it well. Copper I didn't-." He started but I shook my head cutting him off.

"No Bobby, I know you meant it like that so don't lie to me." I said.

"I'm not fucking lying to you. Can we go somewhere else to talk?" He asked bending down and yelling in my ear. I didn't answer and Bobby wrapped his fingers around my upper arm." Let's go." I let myself be dragged through the crowded living room toward the stairs.

"YO!" I heard a deep voice yell from behind us. I turned around and gasped and felt my eyes widen. Tim was standing a few feet behind us and boy, was he livid. "Why do you have you're hands on my girl?"

"I'm just helping a friend out." He said getting nervous.

"Yeah, I know how you want to help you're self out." By now the whole house was silent no one was talking or dancing and the music was off. Everyone was staring at either Tim, me or Bobby.

"Listen Man; I was just trying to help her out. You're boy over there," he said jerking his head toward Jarrod, "was kissing up on her and she was trying to stop him but he wouldn't." I stepped in and he backed off he knew who I was and who he is. Tim walked a few steps forward toward Bobby.

"Tell her thanks." He said and drew back his right arm and sucker punched Bobby in the jaw. Bobby stepped back a few steps but didn't lose his balance. Bobby grabbed Tim's shirt pulling him to the ground and punched him in the face a few times. I stepped forward grabbed Bobby's arm pulling him off Tim. Bobby shoved me back and sucked in air as Tim flipped him on his back. I stumbled back a few feet but caught my balance again quickly. He started landing blows to his face and neck area. I stood back and let a few guys pull them apart. I walked over to Tim and whipped the blood off his eyebrow. I didn't even glance at Bobby. I pulled Tim's face down to mine and pressed my lips to his. He kissed me back and deepened the kiss by grabbing my waist and pulling me against his body. I pulled away after hearing cat calls. I smiled and blushed when Tim interlocked our fingers.

"Bobby I guess I'll see you at the house tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah, Copper, you know I live there now." He said with a shrug.

"I know." I said and shrugged as Tim tightened his hand against mine. I pulled Tim through the house as the music came back on at full blast.

"Why is he staying with you?" Tim asked as we got outside. The air felt cool on my overly hot skin.

"Because, Tim, I always told him that my doors where open and they will forever be open for him, no matter who my boyfriend is or how many fights we get into." I said.

"Fine but if he stays I stay." He said.

"I have no problem with that Bay." I said.

"Good." I unlocked the front door and found that Dallas had already gone to bed. I slipped my blue shirt off leaving me in my red bra and slipped my sweats off. So I was only in my bra and panties. Tim pulled of his shirt and baggy jeans leaving him in his black boxers. He kissed my lips before picking up all the cloths in the living room and threw them in the hamper. "Thanks sweetie. Where are we sleeping? You're room or here?"

"My room let Bobby have the couch I'm still mad at him." I said.

"Then let's go." I screamed as he lunged forward and picked me up by the knees and held me tightly to his chest. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Should I lock the door?" He asked.

"No, Bobby might not have his key." He silenced me by pressing his lips against mine. I pulled away biting his bottom lip. "Babe, you know we can't do any thing with Dallas in the next room right?" I asked.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because he would rip you're dick and kick my ass out on the streets." He sighed resting his forehead against mine. I started into his eyes wondering what I found so appealing about them in the first place. He kissed my lips once more and continued to carry me to my bed room.

"Copper if you have sex you know what's going to happen and I don't want it to happen, I just got off the phone with Bobby so I know what went down at Bucks and I don't want you going there anymore."

"Why Dal?" I asked confused.

"Because it just... isn't safe."

"I wasn't at risk everything was fine but Bobby's a passive jerk."

"Bed." He said through his closed door. I opened my door and stopped when I heard giggling.

"Oh so you can have a fucking SLUT in you're room but I can have my BOYFRIEND spend the night."

"Bull's eye!" He yelled.

"Fuck that dead ass." I said and pulled Tim into my room. Tim pushed me down onto the bed and I moved over so my back was against the wall. He laid on his back and I put my head on his chest. His arm wrapped around my waist. I listened to the un-steady beat of his heart. I woke up and felt strong arms wrapped around my waist. My heart started racing. Who the fuck did I sleep with last night. I glanced over my left shoulder and sighed in relief. It was just Tim. I glanced at the clock. 8 am it read. I turned around in his arms and smiled. He looked so peaceful and innocent when he's sleeping. His face was relaxed and he had a small smile on his face. I kissed his ear. "Good night, handsome." I whispered and slipped over him. I froze when my feet hit the floor. He rolled over and yawned. He would be the one to yawn in his sleep. I walked down the stairs and heard eggs cooking. I glanced at Dallas's still closed door. I sighed as I heard Dally raise his voice and knew his slut was still over. I walked into the kitchen and smiled.

"Darry what are you doing in my kitchen?" I asked, baffled.


	5. Chapter 5

Aliyah's P.O.V

"Dally, if Copper finds out I was in here with out her knowing you know she'll flip out." I said.

"No, she won't it's really none of her business." He said.

"Well I am her best friend." I said.

"Do we really have to talk about my little sister or can we talk about something else?" He asked trailing off.

"No, I'm sure we can find something else to talk about." I said with a shrug. A grin starting to form on Dally's pale face. He stood up from the bed and walked over to me. I backed up with every step he took forward. I gasped as I found my self backed up against a wall.

"No more running." He whispered. I looked up into his sea colored eyes. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and giggled as he grabbed my waist. All laughter faded from my mind as he started to kiss lower. I squirmed under his hands as the played with the bottom of my shirt. I pulled away and peeled my shirt off. He chuckled and resumed kissing down my body. His fingers played with my button on my jeans. "Leah, are you sure?" He asked kissing my neck once more. I leaned back and nodded. His eyes were clouded over with lust. "Good cause I don't think I could stop now." And on that note he picked me up and threw me on the bed.

I woke up to sunlight streaming through the window. I looked next to me and sighed happily as I looked next to me. Dallas was sleeping on his belly and was snoring slightly. I rolled over so I was leaning on him. I bit his ear. "Dallas wake up lover Boy." His eyes snapped open. He looked around wildly for a minute but then saw me and let his eyes drop back down. "Oh no, you don't."

"What time is it?"

"10 in the morning and I think I smell something cooking and I'm starving."

"Fine can you hand me my boxers?" He asked.

"Sure." I said standing up out of his full size bed taking the sheet with me. I wrapped it around my shoulders and handed him his black cotton boxers off the floor. I grabbed my hot pink bra and black panties pulling them on under the blanket. I felt his eyes trailing my body while I put my bra on. The sheet was now a puddle at my feet. "Baby can I borrow one of you shirts?" I asked.

"Sure here babe." He said throwing me a plain white t shirt. I didn't bother throwing pants on under it. Chances are that anyone is wake beside Copper was slim to none.

Copper's P.O.V

"Darry what are you doing in my kitchen?" I asked confused.

"Uh I didn't have any food at my house and I know you always have food."

"HEY is that a fat joke?" I asked patting my belly.

"Copper you aren't even close to being fat."

"Shut up Dar." I said.

"Listen, Jailbait you are one of the skinniest girls I know." Bobby said walking out of the bathroom.

"I guess I'll start getting the table set." I said.

"Good bout time you do something." I spun around throwing a steak knife.

"Holy Shit!" Dar yelled looking at the knife now in the side of the wall inches away from Bobby's head.

"Don't fuck with me at 7 in the morning Robert Michael Pendergrass!" I yelled.

"Fine Copper Lynn Winston!" He yelled right back at me.

"Damn you two are a riot." Darry said while setting plates.

"Here let me help you." I said walking over to him and grabbed two plates off the stove. Darry had cooked strawberry pancakes, bacon, toast, French toast, waffles and eggs. I got the pitcher of Orange juice out and grabbed 3 cups and filled them. I sat down across from Bobby and next to Darry. "Wow Superman this all looks amazing. Oh shit I should wake Tim up." I said jumping up from the table. I ran up the stairs past Dal's room. "Tim, Baby wake up!" I yelled as I jumped on him. His arms wrapped around me. I kissed his lips. "Come on handsome Dar's got the food on the table."

"Darry's here?"

"Yeah, Babe who else would have cooked all that food."

"Uh, I thought you would have been the one to cook."

"No I don't cook in the morning."

"So you left bed early to go and cook with Darry?" He said his temper flaring.

"No I got up because I had to pee and went down stairs and there he was cooking away."

"Well you know what if you would really leave me in bed to go cook with Darry then maybe I should just leave." I just shrugged and nodded.

"Good maybe I will." He said sitting up pulling on his pants.

"Fine Tim fuck you nothing is going on between me and Darry." He raised his eye brow.

"I didn't say you did but you just kind of told me you do."

"Tim I would never cheat on you no matter what. Not even for Darry. Not even for Bobby." I said pleading. I whispered.

"I'm glad to know where we stand bye." He whispered not bothering to put his shirt on. I followed him down the stairs not paying any attention to Dally and Leah standing in the living room.

"Tim you're blowing it all outta proportion."

"No, I'm not I'm just coming to my senses how could I date such a slut like you for 11 months."

"Joder tu, yo solo gustado once meses en la Blanco Niño!" I yelled slamming the door in Tim's face.

"What did she say?" I heard Leah asked Dal he shrugged

"I don't speak Spanish." Bobby rolled his eyes.

"She said fuck you; I just wasted 11 months on a white boy." He said.

"How do you know Spanish?"

"Who do you think taught her to speak it?" He said shrugging.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not even here."

"Hermoso Copper." {Beautiful Copper} Bobby said shaking his head.

"He taught me Spanish that summer we went up to Detroit together." I said with a shrug.

"Yeah I thought it would be fun but it ended up with her hooking up with a Spanish guy. And when she's really mad she usually breaks into Spanish without even knowing it." He said.

"Yeah and that fucking Spanish guy was sexy as fuck." I said turning away from the door. Tears threatened to spill over my eyes.

"You broke up with him?" Aliyah asked.

"No I wish he broke up with me."

"I think you need a girl's day out." Leah stated.

"Ok I think that sounds surprisingly relaxing."

"Good let's go get dressed can I borrow some of you clothes?"

"Yeah, come on." I said grabbing her hand. We raced up the stairs and into my room. I sat on the bed while Lea went through me closet.

"I think these would fit me perfectly." She said holding up blue short shorts and a red tank top.

"Wear it I forgot I even had that. What should I wear?" I asked.

"Uh here this is cute." She said throwing a blue and pink laced summer dress at me. I haven't worn that since I was nine. So that was only eight years ago.

"You're still as skinny as ever." I rolled my eyes and slipped my tank top off and my shorts. I pulled the dress down and saw that it clung to my skin and made my titties look even bigger.

"Just great." I mumbled tugging the skirt line down. The dress fell to about mid thigh even though I kept trying to tug it down. "Where are we going to go Leah?"

"You'll see and you're going to love me forever by the way darling." She said a mischievous smile crossing her face.

"Good now let's go. You go first Dally's going flip out on me."

"Fine I'll go first then." I sighed as she walked out into the kitchen.

"Where are you going looking all extra slutty?"

"Really Dally these are you're sisters clothes."

"No joke I know that's why I said extra slutty."

"That's just plain rude." She said.

"I don't care." He said shrugging.

"Dallas stop talking shit about me." I said placing my hands on my hips.

"Wow see what I mean about the extra sluttyness?" He asked with a frown.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I grabbed Leah's hand pulling her towards the door. "What do you have planned for us today?" I asked stepping out into the blinding sunlight.

"Well I was thinking that we should go to the ribbon, you know it's been awhile"

"I know I wonder if there'll be anyone we know there?"

" I don't know maybe, you know they won't know it's you."

"why?" "Because you look nothing like you did when you were 15.'

" I know Aliyah I'm 17 now, you're only a year older than me!"

"No I'm a year a month and 4 days older than you".

Like it makes a difference I said to my self but kept my mouth shut wanting to avoid a fight. "So you and my brother huh?" I laughed as Leah looked behind her. I didn't look back but froze when I heard a mustang purr. I glanced behind me and tensed when I spotted a red and black colored mustang pacing us. "Stop looking behind us you're going to think we're on to them. I let Leah walk in front of me. My body hiding hers from there view.

Copper don't do anything stupid" she said her voice just above a whisper as I slowed down. Getting aggravated at the car which had kept pace with us for maybe a good 10 minutes now.

I winked at Leah and she rolled her eyes "Lea you ever known me to do something stupid?"

"Yes how about all the time?"

"Well this ain't one of them" I said turning around and walked toward the red car. I stepped off the curb and onto the road my shadow stretched behind me in the car's head lights. It stopped an inch away from my thigh milky pale in the bright lights. I walked over to the opened window and leaned over. I screamed and opened the door. Leaning in I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Jake!'

"Copper?"

"Yeah I didn't know you still came over here"

"I haven't in a while I was still in Compton but I just got back here about a month ago."

"well I'm surprised I didn't run into you sooner."

"well I know you never liked the ribbon so that's probably why we haven't crossed paths"

"True, true I feel you"

"So where you going look all extra sexy?"

"Well you see the hot blonde?"

"Yeah who do you think I was staring at?"

"Fuck you"

"Promise?"

"No!" "But any way she talked me into going to the ribbon with her."

"Wow she must be full of talent if she can get you to the ribbon something I haven't been able to do since we were little kids."

"Well J I gotta go Lea get's nervous when I leave her alone for to long,"

"Bye" I said walked away from the car and over to Aliyah linking my arm through hers.

"What was that all about?"

" Nothing, don't you remember that little Nino Blanco?"

"Did he used to run around with Dal and Bobby?"

"Yeah he did but that's besides the point."

"Ok well let's just forget about him and enjoy the ribbon."

"I was thinking the same thing."

"wow I know it's been along time since we've been down here but damn that's a fresh ass car' I said walking over to a black and blue mustang GT. "I have to know who owns that car!" I said not looking back at Leah mostly talking to my self.

"Copper!" Leah yelled behind me trying to keep up with me. I slowed my pace and let her catch up to me. "Where do you think you're going with out me?"

"Uh to go see who owns that car."

"Well meet me in the first row in a hour so we can watch the rodeo."

"Ok" I said not really hearing her. I walked past her toward the circle of people crowding around the car. I made my way through them a lot of the girls looked me up and down and gave me dirty looks. I honestly couldn't have cared less though. I just wanted to know who the driver was. I elbowed my way to the front of the circle and grinned at what I saw. A dark skinned guy was sitting on the hood. From the front I could tell that he has green eyes and dark hair. He was sitting back with his knees up. I could hardly make out the words thug life on his knuckles. I took a deep breath and slowly walked next to the car. "Hey" I said glancing at him quickly. Then looked around pretending I was bored. He grinned.

"Name's Tyrell what's your's?

"Copper"

"Now tell me Copper what are you doing out here by you're self?"

"Well one I'm not by myself and even if I was I'm sure I could handle it."

" so if you're not alone where's you're boyfriend'

"I don't know what boyfriend you're talking about because my ex is Tim Shepard and I'm sure he's in the cooler again."

He smiled ignoring my harsh tone. " So you going take a ride with me?" " Sure but I have to be back in a hour"

"Get in" he said sliding off the hood and onto the pavement. I stepped back and walked 'round to the passengers side. I opened the door and laughed when I noticed it opened up. Like I always wanted.

"Nice ride" I said leaning back in the soft leather seat."

"Yeah but it's a bitch in the summer"

"Why?"

"Because my back sticks to the seat and it hurts"

"Aw poor baby"

"Yeah so you should help me out" He said starting the car

"And how do you want me to help you?"

He didn't say anything. I tensed when I felt his hand skimming my thigh. Pushing the short dress higher. I swallowed hard.

"I thought you were going give me a ride"

" I'd rather you give me a ride."

" Yeah I bet you do"

He just grinned. His hand remained on my leg. I was just happy I decided to wear a lacy black thong under. It would have been really awkward if I wore full.

I glanced at the time on the radio. "Hey you think you could drop me off here" I asked pointing toward the rodeo.

"Yeah but let me get you're number. He pulled out a piece of paper and wrote my number down."

"Bye, nice meeting you" I called over my shoulder while walking away. I looked around and spotted Leah's white blonde hair. I was making my way over to her when I felt someone grab my arm tightly. I turned around a little more than pissed off.

"TIM" I yelled seeing him. He didn't say anything back but glared down at me.

"What the fuck where you doing in a car with some guy you don't even know?"

" How you going to say I don't know him?"

"Because Copper you never hang around here"

"So what if I didn't know him at first I do now!" "And we don't go out anymore Tim so I don't know who you think you are trying to tell me who to not hang around with" I yelled walking off. I ignored him calling after me. I walked away from the rodeo and over to the quieter side. I stopped in my tracks when I saw an all black pit bull sitting a few feet away from me.

"Hey baby I called clapping my hands together. Surprisingly he started to walk toward me his tongue hanging out. I fell to my knees and held my hand out. He sniffed it and walked forward licking my face. I laughed. "what should I name you?" he sniffed and looked around his white green eyes looking around. " I know, I'm going to call you panther I said smiling. He barked and his tail started wagging faster. " I wonder how Dal and everyone else react to the new member of the family. I stood up and picked her up carrying her over to Leah. She was standing on the road the rodeo over and a grim look on her face. "Look "Leah I got a new puppy."

****Authors Note*****

Heey everyone I know I don't update very often but I'm tryin at get better at it.J

It'll be great if you review. Even if it sucks and you hate me I wanna know and ill work on it. Bye read! **********Amanda Lynn****


End file.
